


New times for Klaine

by klaineraspuck



Category: Glee, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineraspuck/pseuds/klaineraspuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Klaine and Newtmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New times for Klaine

Kurt Hummel was walking down the Halls of McKinley High School with his Alexander McQueen knee high boots once again and remembered of all the suffering he had in the same hall with all the bullying and his dad's health issues just a little more than a year ago. But now things weren't like that. He had his Blaine, the beautiful owner of the deep hazel puppy dog eyes the met his light blue ones in between an ocean of people in the crowded school.   
It was crazy how something as simple just being in the same place as Blaine could make his day much brighter. None of the bad things that happened in his life previously mattered anymore because he had him and no one could take him away from him, Blaine was Kurt's and only Kurt's and it was the best thing that's ever happened to him. God he was so in love it was ridiculous, he was such a silly romantic.  
He daydreamed for so long that the bell rang and he didn't even get to talk to Blaine. He just stood there for a while and then suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt hot breath right next to the junction between his jaw line and his neck.  
"I haven't seen you today. Forgot about me?" Blaine said and even though Kurt didn't see it he could feel the puppy dog eyes and the pout Blaine was making.  
"Never", Kurt answered and after looking around and seeing the hallway was completely deserted he turned his head and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.  
"Why aren't you in class, babe?" Blaine asked, resting his cheek on his shoulder.  
"Miss Holiday is subbing for Ciro, she releases all the glee kids every time." he answered "What about you?"  
"Free period" Blaine said.  
"Well good, because I wouldn't stand not being able to see you until Glee Club"  
"Me too" Kurt sighed "Pity the first period is the shortest, it will be over soon"  
"So let's enjoy the time we have left" with that Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's and pushed the older boy closer to him, so that he was pressed against the lockers.  
Kurt tilted his head to deepen the kiss and push Blaine further up the wall. As they were getting in too it, the bell rang, which meant that lots of students would be coming out of their classrooms, so they were forced to pull away.  
Kurt sighed and said "See you in Glee Club"  
"Yeah", Blaine told him breathily, and gave him one more discreet peck.  
Each of them went their own way and had one more normal boring day in class. The day seemed to last forever and 3:30, the time for Glee Club, never seemed to come. When it finally came, Kurt and Blaine were extremely happy. They were so in love and they knew it but days like that were more than a confirmation because the amazing feeling of being around people that love in a place where they're safe and can do what they love next to the person that they love the most in this world is the best thing ever.  
For the second time today Blaine surprised Kurt by the door of the choir room, his bowtie tickling Kurt's back. They took each other's hand and went to sit down. They sat on the front as their regular seats on the back were already taken by Mike and Tina's make-out session.


End file.
